neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/Nerin
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | |name=Nerin | |jname=域ゴーレ | |tmname=Ikigore | |slogan=yes | |sloganline=Archeologistka z mroźnej stali! | |image=Nerin Zexal.png| |size=240px | |caption=Artwork | |gender=Kobieta | |hometown=Regison Town | |region=Zexal | |trainer=yes | |trainerclass=Lider Sali | |leader=yes | |gym=Sala Regison|Sala Regison | |specialist=yes | |type=Kamień Lód Stal | |badge=Pół-Serca| }} Nerin (jap. 域ゴーレ Ikigore) jest liderką sali w Regison Town. Daje Odznakę Pół-Serca Trenerowi, który ją pokona. Specjalizuje się w trzech typach: Kamiennym, Lodowym i Stalowym. Jest siostrą Brandoma i tak jak on posiada Legendarne Pokémony. W grach W grach Nerin jest zawsze optymistyczną dziewczyną, lubiącą przygody. Oprócz tego, że posiada trzy Legendarne Golemy, to po zdobyciu jej Odznaki proponuje graczowi podróż do trzech wysp, gdzie może złapać Błyszczące wersje Golemów: Wyspa Góry, Wyspa Lodowa i Wyspa Maksymalnego Rdzenia. Ma spore doświadczenie z archeologii i o 5 lat zajmuje się badaniem ruin. Wręcza też aż 4 TM: , , i . Pokémony Walka w sali Cytaty Ruiny Regison :"Tylko ostrożnie, nie możemy uszkodzić tych ruin. Skrywają tam tajemnice, za które większość bogaczy łamało by sobie karki, żeby je kupić. Hahaha! Oh, kogo ja tu widzę. Już wiem, ty jesteś . Słyszałem o tobie od przyjaciela z Miasteczka Freezorn. Podobno jesteś silnym Trenerem, kumasz? W porządku, możesz stoczyć ze mną walkę. Dobra, załogo! Trzydzieści minut przerwy!" :"O, jesteś. Przejdźmy do setna sprawy. Zauważyłeś, że tą wyspę otaczają 3 małe? To właśnie wyspy, wewnątrz których zamieszkują Regirock, Regice i Registeel. Złapać je może tylko doświadczony trener, a ty na takiego wyglądasz jak dwie krople wody! Jeśli gotów na podróż, to jazda!". Sala Regison *Przed walką :"Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Nerin, potężna Liderka Miasteczka Regison. Nie specjalizuję się w jednym typie, lecz to nadrabiam moimi trzema Legendarnymi Pokémonami. Przygotuj się, bo za chwilę staniesz twarzą w twarz z trzema Legendarnymi Golemami. Pokémon Bitwa!" *Po wysłaniu pierwszego Pokémona :"Regirock, pokaż, że jesteś prawdziwym twardzielem!" *Podczas walki :"Ekstra, coraz szybciej się nakręcamy." *Po wysłaniu ostatniego Pokémona :"Przyznaję, że mnie pochnąłeś aż po samą krawędź." *Kiedy jest pokonana :"Niech cię rdza! A posiadałam potężną siłę. Mój brat, Brandon, raczej dumny ze mnie nie będzie..." *Po bitwie :"Ironia losu! Raczej Lider ze mnie żaden, ale zawsze mam wykopaliska. To była naprawdę fantastyczna bitwa. Przyjmij Odznakę Pięciu Stron." *Po zdobyciu Odznaki :"Teraz każdy Pokémon, także te z wymiany, będą ci posłuszne do 50 poziomu bez pytania. Nie zapomnij wziąć też tego, tego, to, no i to. Ta czwórka TM'ów potrafi tworzyć co najmniej na pięć tur warunki pogodowe według twojej woli. Poza tym potrafią wzmocnić twoje ataki, np. TM07 "Grad" może wzmocnić Lodowe ataki, a TM11 "SłonecznyDzień" potęguje moc Ognistych ruchów. Ty, odwiedź no mnie na wykopaliskach. Mam dla ciebie kuszącą propozycję." Wyspa Góry :"Witaj na Wyspie Góry. Jak sam widzisz, dominują tu wąwozy i doły. Raczej nie ma tu nic ciekawego, ale prawdziwa perła spoczywa na dole. Jeśli masz sporo odwagi, to ruszaj!" :"Wróciłeś? A już zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem gdzieś nie utknąłeś. ....CO?! Złapałeś Regirocka?? Nie do wiary! Przyznaję, zaskoczyłeś mnie tą zdobyczą. Skoro masz już Regirocka, to czemu nie też Regice'a i Registeela? Ruszajmy po kolejnego". Wyspa Maksymalnego Rdzenia :"Witaj na Wyspie Maksymalnego Rdzenia. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju, bo oprócz wodospadu dookoła nas nic tu nie ma. Trochę dziwne miejsce dla Stalowego Golema. Wiedz, że drabina na środku prowadzi w głąb korytarzy ze stali. Uważaj na siebie, bo większość Trenerów raczej nie wraca!" :"Wróciłeś? I jak, złapałeś go?. ...Nie do wiary! Druga zdobycz. W takim razie został już tylko jeden. Ruszajmy po Regice'a". Kategoria:Własna twórczość